User talk:Aepokk Vulpex
Archive 1 Archive 2 Surprise, surprise. So you're the Thief of Mind? I am the Thief of Mind!I ͏̥̭̟ḩ̰̣͈̭͖͖͍à̫̲̹̞̝̮v̯͓̪̕e̘ g͙̜̲͈̞̗ͅo҉ń̞͖̬e͘ ̷͉̻g̩̭̰̗̟̕r̞i̸m̨̰̘͕͈̼ͅd̫͚̜a̱͚͎͓̯̪ͅr̛̠̫̘k̫͕͔̲. 15:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh no no, sorry to disappoint haha. I'm actually a Page of Heart (or some hero of Heart at least), what you probably saw was my Inversion table, with Thief of Mind being the Inversion of Page of Heart, and Inversion being a theory that's explained in that link there. 21:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC) The edit to the Ultimate Alchemy Page Sorry, I'm just a random anon, I don't think I have the authority you do to make edits like this. But it seems unlikely that the Kid's Sessions will ever perform their Ultimate Alchemy, because they haven't killed any of their Denizens, and would appear to want to keep their Deniens alive so that they can be given The Choice and et cetera et cetera. Also, because the troll's planets were destined to be destroyed by Jack, and therefore their Denizens by extension; perhaps the Grist Hoard is a way for the Denizens to still be useful even when destined to never give some players their Choice. If this is true that only some specific sessions have this Ultimate Alchemy to perform, then it makes perfect sense for the Matriorb to be the item; it is the only item seen thus far in the game with the grist requirement even necessitating the death of their Denizens. It's the only thing that can allow trolls to continue existing as a race, it's so vitally important. But then again, Roxy may end up able to create one. Even if you disagree with these points, I would still strongly suggest that the stated purpose not be creating a universe, because that has taken place in-game for the Beta Kids without an Ultimate Alchemy of any sort. This is the strongest reason I see for an Ultimate Alchemy taking place in only some sessions. Thank you, kind sir. 02:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous :Everyone has the authority to make normal edits, don't worry about it. Anyway, all I meant was that it's kind of weird and unnecessary to mention that a concept apparently key to typical/intended gameplay only happens in some sessions. Prototyping sprites, for example. It doesn't happen in abnormal sessions, obviously, but to say it happens in "some sessions" would imply it's atypical, or not an intended part of gameplay, neither of which is the case. And you're thinking too narrowly here: Sburb has ostensibly been played by countless species from different universes, why would this key game concept be specific to trolls? As for universe creation, all we know is you need to breed the frog, and then somehow it grows in Skaia. Maybe the Ultimate Alchemy actually applies to transforming Skaia into its final, frog-bearing form? We don't know, and on that note it probably is beneficial to remove baseless speculation from that page entirely. :Also, none of my argument applies really if nothing that's been said about the Ultimate Alchemy indicates that it's a constant for most normal game sessions. It could be specific to the select atypical sessions we've been shown in this story, so I'll have to double check the context later. :EDIT: And I think you mean the Beta trolls created a universe (and on that note, they mention the Ultimate Alchemy more than anyone). The only thing close to universe creation that the Beta kids (and Alpha trolls) did was to scratch their session, which honestly isn't all that close. 02:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Guardians I just wanted to say I really liked the Guardian heads you made on the ectobiology page. They are practically perfect and my new headcanons. :Actually it was BitterLime who did those. - The Light6 (talk) 04:07, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just fixed the colors of "Sburb Beta" and "Sburb Alpha" on the latest version of the image. 04:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Aepokk be stealing my thunder. Thanks Tribomba, I've actually been considering reworking them though, because I made those 2 weeks before we even saw the B2 guardians in the comic. For example I am considering getting rid of Roxy's mum's headband, because she doesn't seem to wear one actually. But it's difficult to tell because they are so stylized and details seem to be omitted. 09:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Tarot cards "We should remove the tarot card thing unless we want to add them all to all relevant pages." I think I should point out that many, if not all of them are already mentioned on their relevant pages. So umm, you probably should have left that bit of trivia? - The Light6 (talk) 06:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops nevermind then, I didn't bother to check for some reason. I'm a bit tired. We should add that back. I'm gonna just *glances backwards at bed* yeah... 07:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I actually added it back like a minute after my comment, so consider it already done. And on that note... ::"Also maybe a separate page for them?" ::Well such things are certainly within our scope, it's just a matter of how important it is as its own independent thing, so if enough can be written about the tarot deck that is wiki-worthy than an article is perfectly allowable, hell you could go turn all those mentions of it across the wiki into redlinks to try and encourage the page's creation. ::EDIT: Also on my first statement, I think it might only be the major arcana that is mentioned on the relevant pages, with the minor arcana being absent, so they probably should be added. - The Light6 (talk) 08:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ancestors page What I meant was that there are a considerable amount of grammatical errors spread throughout the page. "She has one last assignment to complete after the destruction of Alternia and the death of the rest of the trolls: recruiting Her Imperious Condescension to serve as her replacement in English's service." Should be "She had", "According to Mindfang's journal, he was a commander of an army of beasts and a member of the Cavalreapers who, by skill and bravery, became their leader, then won their undying loyalty by growing or revealing wings much like the god tier trolls have." this sentence suggest that the cavalreapers became leaders by skill and bravery, "He was a psionic of unequaled telekinetic ability, who was inspired by the Sufferer to defy his masters and break out of the slavery typically assigned to his low class, or those of his psychic power." could likely lose the last part as it is a little redundant, "Mindfang's sensitive vision eightfold is burned out by looking into the dragon's bright eyes, and her arm is severed by Redglare." should likely be moved over to Mindfang's section or be reworded to bear more relevance to Redglare. Theres more but I feel like I've over flooded your wall already. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm I definitely see your point though, those are definitely some sloppy errors, grammatical and otherwise. I'll look over it. I mean I have a busy weekend but I promise I'll try to make time for it. And if I don't get to that before someone else, I'll clean up some other pages. 03:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. I'l help fix a few things as well when I have the chance. Since the gigapause is in effect we can focus more on making pages look nice rather than making new pages for content. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Troll Hair I get where you are coming from. But to me long and short hair is about the actual length and not the way it is styled. I mean a girl doesn't suddenly have short hair just because she wears it in a bun. I guess Meenah's hair is mostly short...but at the same time her braids are the longest hair you'll see on any of the adolescent trolls. And Damara's seems to be pretty much Aradia's length simply put up in a bun. Maybe it could be worded differently. 20:01, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :"Mainly above shoulder length hair"? 02:11, March 12, 2014 (UTC) End of Year 5 Image I personally don't like increasing images to be wider than they are, so I think if we want the End_of_year_5.png file to be larger, we should double it to 444 pixels or triple it to 666 pixels. I could easily do that, but I think the blurriness looks ugly. Ylimegirl (talk) 05:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think the blurriness looks ugly too, that's why I undid my edit. You think it'd look better doubled or tripled though? Maybe I should just scale up the image itself in photoshop. 05:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it would look better bigger mostly for visibility purposes. The current size of the image is rather small. I've already tried out x2 and x3, and I personally like x2 better. ::Ylimegirl (talk) 06:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::"as per ylimegirl's suggestion" :::I am pretty sure her suggest was to upload a larger picture, having the wiki expand the image makes it very blurry. - The Light6 (talk) 07:32, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bluh fine I shall move to downstairs computer for several edits before bed 07:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: clear The difference between and is, most of the time, minimal. Honestly, I just made the former because at the time I didn't know we had the latter. But on checking the markup, I can see that lacks the additional option to clear only one side or the other, which has. So there's that. Really, we should get Caligorg to replace any instances we have of and then delete the template. As for and , since you mentioned it: that's a formality. I was very much in the "why use anyway?" camp and all but made a point of using until I did my web tech module on my Computing MSc. Basically, is HTML, but is XHTML and therefore the more up to date standard – that slash is there because it's a self-closing tag, as opposed to things like having separate opening and closing tags because some content goes between them. Anyway, what this means is that, hypothetically, could become deprecated and stop working at some point. In the meantime, it's just about good practice. Just as we should not use tags any more, no matter how much less typing they result in than having to use spans :In reply to the part about there isn't being an option to only clear one side on , that's partly false. While it isn't embedded into , there are two other templates, and for clearing the right and left sides. Just saying. Ylimegirl (talk) 23:10, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :I probably should mention that I already explained the difference between and with my limited knowledge to Aepokk after I mentioned that his comment was coincidently made just three hours after you explained it to me. - The Light6 (talk) 00:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks to everyone for the helpful explanations, they're much appreciated! 05:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Character Mortality By Dream Moon Some of your things there confuse me. Like why are Tavros, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Eridan and Feferi only listed as having a dead dream self as opposed to be "all dead" given that both the dream and waking bodies of all six of them are dead? Same with Calliope, especially since you list her dead in both the main body and dream self rows, however given that Calliope's body is still technically alive even though Calliope is dead makes me feel that the "??? dead" row is more appropriate, and considering that the "??? dead" and "all dead" are combined into a single row, not having Calliope in it seems even more confusing? (Also Vriska like Calliope is listed in both?) Really the only characters who I can think belong in the dead dream self row are Jake and Gamzee. P.S. It is up to you, but your talk page looks like it could do with an archiving. - The Light6 (talk) 06:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :No it definitely could, I know. But anyway yeah that was a poor decision? By that point in the process I was just frustrated, and listing all the A1 trolls under ??? I was sitting here thinking "well we know all their bodies are dead so why act like it's a mystery?" By the way, Equius and Eridan (and Sollux in the ??? row) are "alive" because sprites. Regarding Calliope: it was never directly confirmed but the implication is Caliborn woulda gone with the normal god tiering method, killing his main body and ascending as his dream self. But actually, now that I'm writing that.... I'm not so sure. :EDIT: Also, yeah I totally bombed on remembering to add Tavros and Feferi to the dead main bodies section. This was a very confusing task that I undertook very late at night. I did add Nepeta and Vriska, though, you just didn't seem to see it? Actually you even mentioned Vriska was in both. 16:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) You should check it out A fan vid was released late yesterday detailing the trolls battle with the Black King. I reccommend you check it out. Its called S Rex Duodeciem Angelus. You wont regret watching it. The2ndplayer (talk) 06:53, June 13, 2014 (UTC)